terragenesis_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Trappist-1
The Trappist-1 Planet Pack includes a seven world story campaign based on the real TRAPPIST-1 system. This planet pack is located directly under the Dwarf Planets Planet Pack in the play menu. The planets in this planet pack are available for purchase as part of the Trappist-1 Planet Pack or as part of the Season Pass. The Trappist-1 planets are as follows (in order of distance from their sun): Damu Aja Huanca Ruaumoko Asintmah Ostara Aranyani There is a unique storyline associated with the Trappist-1 planets, and they must be played in a particular order to unlock its mysteries. = Overview = The TRAPPIST-1 bundle begins with Huanca, then lets you play any world in any order except Ostara, and then ends with Ostara. = Unique Game Mechanics = On Huanca, gameplay is functionally the same as any other world in TerraGenesis (though the culture and victory flavor text is different). Still, victory is achieved by spending 20 culture points, and there are no unique game mechanics. (Note: faction-specific victory conditions do not apply to TRAPPIST-1 worlds.) For all the worlds other than Huanca and Ostara, there are two unique gameplay mechanics: Alien Artifacts On each world (after Huanca) the player has to struggle against a malfunctioning alien artifact, left behind by the civilization that built the Tresuunak. On each planet the effect is different, but it always happens on a timer at random intervals. * Damu - A random facility is destroyed. * Aja - The air pressure increases OR the oxygen decreases by a random amount. * Ruaumoko - Sea levels rise by a random amount. * Asintmah - A swarm of medical robots accidentally kill a bunch of your population. * Aranyani - A random previously-researched technology gets un-researched. On the final world, Ostara, the same timer is used but the effect is randomly chosen from ALL of the preceding worlds, so it could have any of those five effects during each cycle. Once the player achieves victory on a given world, the artifact is “decrypted” and they get the next piece of an alien myth about a legendary ship called the Tresuunak and the various crewmembers who sailed on it. The alien artifact stops firing after victory is achieved, and the player unlocks the corresponding slot on the Tresuunak mothership. Tresuunak An alien mothership which the player discovers on Huanca, the Tresuunak can be expanded to support each of the alien artifacts discovered on the other worlds. Once the player achieves victory on a given world, the artifact is “decrypted” and added to the Tresuunak under the name of a mythological figure related to that function. For example, the mythological healer who sailed on the legendary Tresuunak was named Metuurein, and the medical module for the in-game mothership is named similarly. Once an artifact is unlocked, the player has a corresponding action that they can use on future worlds in the TRAPPIST-1 system. * Dvintek (Damu) - Damages the alien artifact, resetting the timer and preventing it from firing. * Qelsetk (Aja) - Shifts the global pressure or oxygen levels toward goal. * Kivuunal (Ruaumoko) - Shifts the global sea levels toward goal. * Metuurein (Asintmah) - Momentary population boost in all cities. * Vuuresal (Aranyani) - Instantly complete current research. Once the player reaches Ostara, they will have unlocked all of these effects and can use them at will, after a short recharge period between uses.